ABSTRACT Building on 25 years of close collaboration between the Core Leader (Professor Maislin) and the Program Project Director (Dr. Allan Pack), and as long with many of the Program's investigators, collaborators, and consultants, the primary responsibilities of Core E will be to guarantee the application of good statistical and scientific practice in the conduct of every research protocol; to collaborate with investigators in the design and development of research protocols; to insure the implementation of the statistical analysis plans developed for the Projects; to develop new approaches to analysis and to adapt and adopt new approaches appearing in the literature that are relevant to the Specific Aims; and to ensure the fair, accurate, and unbiased publication of research findings. This Core will also manage the capture and storage of clinical data through the use of the REDCap system.